Strength Isnt Everything
by DarkKnightFan1
Summary: There is something very wrong with Batman. Two members of the league notice and try to figure out what it is before its to late.
1. First Time for Everything

**This story popped into my head when I heard about comic where Batman becomes addicted to a strength inducing drug. I thought it would be cool to base this idea in the cartoon world of the justice league and see how the characters deal with it. I haven't read this comic but if anyone is interested it's called ****Batman: Venom.**

**I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I went through this chapter as best I could looking for mistakes But I know sometimes I can be hard to understand.**

**Let me know if this idea is worth continuing or not because I'm having doubts about it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own these characters they belong to the amazing writers of DC.**

* * *

Batman was never late. It had been this way since the justice league had been created by its seven current members. Everyone had an understanding when they first formed the league that a weekly meeting would be a must to keep up to date with current events around the world. It had been Batman's Idea.

These meeting could sometimes be extremely important when a topic was high priority which would mean everyone's interest would be high.

But sometimes theses meeting could be extremely boring, and everyone would be making frequent trips to the coffee machine located conveniently in the justice league meeting room. This kind of meeting often spoke about how to prevent super villains from breaking out of high tech jails or how to stop public option falling any lower.

No one enjoyed these meeting but every hero understood the importance of attending all meetings, no matter how dreary they could be.

So Wonder Women could not help but notice how the one hero who had lectured them all about the importance of these kinds of meetings was running ten minutes late.

Diana was apparently not the only one who had notice Batman's absence from his usual chair in the meeting room.

"Well I'm sure there's something really important keeping him, but we should probably start so we can get back to work quicker" said Superman standing up from his chair with look on his face that said "_don't go there"_

"No way supes If I was this late he would be ripping me a new one!" Shouted the flash from across the table.

"Be that as it may there is no point in going on about it when we could be working" argued Superman.

"I agree with Superman, Batman can answer for his lateness later, but right now we should be discussing... Uh what was this meeting about again Superman?" asked Diana with an embarrassed look on her face.

"It's about how we can upgrade the watch towers security system" came a rough reply from the door way.

Every head turned towards the door framed where one Dark knight stood looking as expressionless as ever.

Everyone stared as Batman slowly walked towards his chair and sat down in it. After a moment of silence Batman rolled his eyes "Sorry I'm late".

"Uh that's okay Batman, well anyway we can start talking about security...".

Whatever else was said was mostly lost on Diana because she couldn't help but look over at her colleague and how he looked. The man looked like death.

Even though his face was covered by his cowl Dianna could still see that his face was very pale, he also looked extremely tired like he was battling to simple hold himself up. Diana wondered what Batman could have done to make himself look this worn out.

During the meeting Superman handed out some files with information containing an upcoming mission that he wanted everyone up to date with. Diana had decided to hand them out. When Diana got to Batman she held the file out to him with a polite smile on her face hoping that maybe Batman would at least say something to her to her know he was ok. Instead he ignored her.

Diana hated being ignored so she cleared her throat as loudly as she could. Batman look up her and simply said "I've already read it"

Diana looked annoyed but didn't give up. "Well you might need to reference something so take the file"

"No"

Diana put all her strength into not looking frustrated in front of him. She wasn't going to lose; she was going to make sure Batman took a file from her. _Why does he have to turn everything into a power play_ thought Diana Bitterly.

Thankfully Superman came to rescue. "I've updated it since I first told you about the plans Batman, there's completely new information in there that you need to read" said Superman causal voice.

A glare was shot Superman's way by Batman but Superman simply smiled back.

Diana smirked at this and held the file out to Batman so it was almost an inch from his face. Diana watched as the Dark Knight lifted a gloved hand from the inside of his cape to take the file but the hand looked unsteady and Diana noticed straight away that the hand was shaking.

Diana simply stared at the hand before she turned to Batman who had noticed her starting. The file was snatched from her hand quickly and Diana walked but to her chair not really sure of what had just happened

After half an hour of discussion the meeting came to an end. Batman was the first to rise out of his chair and head for the door but Diana had different plans.

"Batman could I talk to you please" asked Dianna lightly reaching with her hand for his arm. Batman roughly shook the hand away before turning towards her.

"What?"

It was said so coldly that Diana almost forgot what she wanted to say. "I was just wondering if you were okay, you look really tired and almost sickly and I was wondering if maybe you needed some help in Gotham" Diana tired her best not to speak to quickly in fear of having to repeat herself to the intimating man before her.

"Do I look like I need any help princess?" he snapped.

Diana was a little put off at his reply but decided to continue. "It's just I've notice you've looked very tired lately and you look really over worked and if you needed I could help you with some of the work load, It can't be easy protecting Gotham all by yourself.".

Batman seemed to have been very insulted by this comment because Dianna could almost feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Look princess" Said Batman in a cold threatening voice that Dianna had only heard been used on criminals "Just because I look after Gotham by myself doesn't mean I need anyone's help, I don't see you offering Superman any help with metropolis, Or what about Flash how come you haven't offered him any help?"

"Yes but-"

"Save it!" spat Batman. Batman then sharply turned and stalked out of the meeting room with every set of superhero eyes trained on him.

Everyone in the league had just had front row seats to the Batman and Wonder Women's argument and no one really knew what to say, except Flash

"Want me to chase him down and punch him for you Wondy? Because I will" Smiled the Flash.

"No thank you Flash, I'd rather not make things worse than they already are" answered Diana with a sad smile.

"That man needs to learn some respect for his teammates" stated Green lantern frowning at Batman's empty chair.

"Maybe we should get back to work guys" said Superman who was trying to make things return to normal.

Flash looked like he wanted to talk more about the Batman issue but agreed "I have monitor duty anyway" he said and ran out the door before anyone could blink. Green lantern and Hawkgirl followed him leaving only Superman Wonder Women and J'onn J'onzz.

"I didn't mean to make him so angry Clark I just wanted to help him; I've never seen him look so beaten up" Said Diana in a small worried voice.

"Me neither Dianna but that's just Batman, he pushes away anyone trying to help, its just who he is" Said superman "He has been doing it since the day I met him".

"If it helps Diana he wasn't just mad at you, he is mad at all of us". Said J'onn from the corner of the room.

Diana had almost forgotten the Martian was still in the room and turned to him with curiosity

"Why would he be mad at us?" asked Superman.

J'onn looked at his two friends before him and couldn't help but feel a little frustrated with their blindness to other people's emotions, when he himself could read them like an opened book.

"He feels weak" J'onn stated

"What!" exclaimed Clark "if there is one thing Batman is not its weak"

"I only telling you emotions I could feel off him" J'onn stated.

"How is it our fault he feels weak?" question Diana

"I'm not sure" Said J'onn "I didn't read that deep into his emotions, it's not my place to enter his mind without asking"

"Well I think he is just over worked, maybe Joker got lose" spoke Superman Confidently, but Diana didn't buy it.

"Clark something is wrong I can feel it" Dianna chose to keep the part about Batman's hands a secret.

Superman looked at Diana's worried face and couldn't help but feel the same.

"Okay maybe I agree but we need to give these kinds of things time Diana, if Batman still acts and looks the same by next week we can both talk to him and get some answers"

Superman held out his hand to shake on it as an act of good faith.

"Okay" said Diana taking Clarks hand and shaking it.

"This stays between us three okay?" said Superman looking at J'onn who was still standing in the corner.

"I won't say a word" said the Martian before walking out of the meeting room with Superman and Wonder Women walking behind him.

* * *

He knew deep down he was losing control. At first he thought he could handle it, only taking it sometimes, never over doing it.

But overtime he had needed more because he had wanted _No_ needed that extra power. He kept telling himself that he was better than the scrum who was taking it because he could use it for good.

But now he was losing control of himself, forgetting things, becoming sloppy with his work, forgetting to control his anger when he needed to the most.

_She didn't deserve to be spoken to like that _He thought sadly.

No one seemed to escape his anger now. Close friends and family seem to only make him madder when they spoke to him and the only person he seemed to remotely tolerate was Alfred but even that relationship was becoming more and more strained with every hurtful word he said.

He wishes he had never taken the stupid thing to begin with. But sadly he knows if he could do it all again he would still make the same decision.

And that makes him sick to his very core.


	2. Search Begins

**First off Thank you to the people who wrote me reviews it was nice to know people like the idea of this story.**

**Secondly for anyone wondering I am not 100% sure what I am going to call "it" right now but last chapter if anyone was confused "it" is the Strength inducing drug Batman becomes addicted to. I might call it venom I might not.**

**Sorry for the short chapter there will be a longer one next time.**

* * *

A week after the previous meeting a new one was about to start. Every league member was slowly making their way into the league meeting room and was taking their seats.

Dianna had come in early with Superman hoping to speak to Batman but he hadn't arrived yet.

Everyone was beginning to look pretty bored sitting around doing nothing so Superman decided he was going to have to start the meeting without Batman.

Superman stood up and begun talking about usual league business, but his heart wasn't truly in it like it normally was. He couldn't help but look to the door way every two seconds hoping that his friend would walk in like nothing had happened. Like he wasn't breaking a rule he himself had created.

Superman could see that Dianna was almost craving the league meeting table with her finger nails she was so on edge. And as for the rest of the team, Superman was just grateful no one raised a question about Batman absence even though it was probably on everyone's mind.

Superman decided to end the meeting early, his excuse being that he was needed back in metropolis but no one really believed that judging Wonder Women and J'onn remained in their seats when everyone else was filing out of the meeting room.

Superman watched as everyone walked out the door, except for Flash.

Flash was standing by his chair with a look of determination on his face Superman had rarely seen on the Speedster. Superman was going to say something but Dianna was quicker.

"Flash we will handle it" Said Dianna touching the flash on the shoulder in a reassuring way.

The look of determination turned into defeat. "You know I'm his friend too"

Superman raised his eye brows at that statement.

"Okaaay maybe Friend is a bit of a stretch" said Flash. "But I do care about the guy, no matter how much he intimidates me".

Superman smiled and patted the hero on the back. "Of course you care, but honestly Flash you would only make things worse" Superman tired to say it as politely as he could so Flash knew he wasn't trying to be cruel.

Flash stared at the floor for awhile in deep thought. Finally he looked up at Superman and simply nodded his head in understanding before speeding out of the door.

"I don't like keeping people out of the loop Dianna" said Superman seriously.

"I don't either Superman but we both know he would make things uncomfortable for Batman" Said Dianna.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway" said Superman shuffling some Papers on the table.

Dianna was confused for a moment but then understood. "_Doesn't matter, _Superman He didn't show up for a league meeting, what more proof do you need!"

The way Dianna said it left no room to be augured with and Superman let a small sigh escape his lips.

"I think we're only going to make things worse Dianna, he might just push us away further" said Clark sadly.

"If this was anyone else we would already be banging down their front doors demanding answers, and you know it Clark" snapped Dianna.

Clark looked a little shocked at his teammate's outburst but agreed "Okay fine your right, we can leave now if you like for Gotham" Superman turned towards the Martian who was quietly standing in the room observing. "J'onn would you like to come with us? We may need your help".

"No thank you Superman, I will stay up here in the watch tower, but call me if you need me" replied J'onn.

"Ok let's get going Dianna we can teleport to Gotham and look for him"

* * *

After Hours and Hours of searching every dirty alley way and every roof top Superman was beginning to think that maybe Batman wasn't out on patrol for a rare change.

Dianna and Superman had split up at first, Dianna searching for him on the ground, and Clark searching for in the sky using his x-ray vision to look. After the first hour they decided to join back up hoping two eyes together were better than one. They both took to the cloudy night sky flying side by side looking down below them.

Clark wanted to go to Wayne manor and look for Batman there. But he was still coming up with a way to explain to Dianna why Batman worked under Bruce Wayne's mansion.

"I really don't know how he can stand this place" Dianna said looking down at the dark city of Gotham.

Superman laughed at this comment "Batman loves this city Dianna; he would die to protect it".

Dianna was a little confused as to how one man could love a city so full of corruption and crime that he would devote his entire life to defending it.

"Clark I was wondering if you would tell me something" asked Dianna.

"Anything you want Dianna" said Clark with a helpful smile on his face.

Dianna knew that smile wouldn't last long when she asked her question.

"Why did Bruce Wayne become Batman?"

Superman's eyes became the size of golf balls and the smile on his face instantly formed to his mouth hanging open. If the situation weren't so serious Dianna would have laughed at the stunned Superhero.

After a moment Clark seemed to snap back to reality "How did you know?"

Dianna gave a coy smile "I met him as Bruce Wayne at a party once and well I just put things together"

Superman look of shock relaxed a little "It's just so hard to believe, Bruce is so careful with his Secret identity".

"And yet he was the one to ask me to dance" said Dianna quietly.

"What do you mean" said Clark with a boyish grin on his face.

Dianna cursed herself for forgetting that Superman had super hearing. She also cursed herself for the blush that she felt forming on her face when Superman continued to grin at her.

"Clark don't look at me that way" said Dianna trying not to blush. "It was that mission in Paris; you remember that one with Vandal savage that Batman and I worked on together"

Superman nodded "I remember"

"Well Bruce Wayne was in Paris and so was Batman, and after meeting Bruce and then seeing Batman the next day... well I sort of put things together, both Bruce and Batman were the same build and if you listen closely they almost sound the same"

"Does he know" asked Superman still grinning slightly

"I'm pretty sure he does but he's has chosen to ignore it" said Dianna in a disappointed voice. "But I just wanted to know what happened to the man that made him who he is"

"Superman looked away from Dianna down at Gotham his boyish grin fading "I really don't think it's my place to say what happened".

"Please Clark you know I won't tell a soul" pleaded Dianna.

"His parents were shot in front of him when he was eight" Superman stated as quickly as he could.

Dianna didn't need to know any more. She understood now. She couldn't imagine losing her mother, let alone at such painfully young age. This was why Batman was the way he was; it was clear and simple now. The man was constantly grieving and this was his only way to make sense of it all.

Both hero's remained silent for a long time as they flew over Gotham searching for their lost friend.

Superman decided it was time to break the Silence. "We need to go the Bruces' House"

Dianna nodded in agreement.

"Even if he isn't there we can still get some answers" said Superman turning his direction of flying into a new one that headed for Wayne manor.

"Who's going to help us, I thought Batman worked alone" Dianna said in confusion.

Superman couldn't help but chuckle at Dianna words. "Dianna, Bruce wouldn't be who he was today if it wasn't for one very important man" said Superman

"But don't tell him I said that" added Superman quickly.

"Really, what's His name" asked Dianna with bursting curiosity.

Superman smiled. "His name is Alfred".


	3. The Cave

**Hi guys. **

**I just wanted to thank the reviewer kaithelonechampion for pointing out some Grammer mistakes ive made.**

**Also thanks for the support everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I wasnt sure if I going to get any reviews at all. so Thanks heaps. And if you see any mistake PLEASE feel free to let me know.**

**Any hoo here is Chapter 3**

* * *

"Alfred?" asked Diana with curiosity.

Superman smiled. "I've only met him a couple of times, but he raised Bruce after his parents died, he was the family butler before they died, he still is I guess"

"He raised Batman" said Diana shocked.

"I know right, hard to believe Batman was ever a kid. But he was once I guess" said Superman.

Diana had never thought about that. The idea of Batman being young and growing up had never really crossed her mind. And finding out that such a tragic event had taken place when he was only eight was also not something she considered. But it made sense. Something must have happened to have created the Batman.

"Where dose Batman live" asked Diana.

"In his manor" replied Superman who was beginning to descend to the ground below them.

Diana followed Clark descend. "Manor?" said Diana. "That would mean he is wealthy".

Superman snorted at this "Wealthy would be an understatement Diana, oh and land just by that gate there, were here".

Diana hadn't really been focusing on where they were headed for so it was a little shocking to come face to face with the large mansion before her. Diana had been on mans world for a least a year, and for that year she had seen a lot of what earth had to offer, but every now and then something small could take her breath away. Today it was Wayne manor.

The building to put it simply was Huge. Diana couldn't stop staring as Superman led her through the gate to the large two door entrance. Superman raised his fist and knocked on the door three times.

Diana was trying hard to not look nervous. She couldn't figure out why she felt nervous, maybe it was because Batman was now going to have to accept that she knew about his second life.

The two heroes remained silent as they waited for the door to be opened. What seemed liked hours later for Diana but was really only half a minute the door was opened by an older looking man in a neat suit that Diana had never seen before.

The man looked at Superman and smiled. "Master Clark this is a very pleasant surprise".

"Hey Alfred, sorry about the late visit but we thought we would stop by" said Superman trying to look honest.

It was a weak lie Diana thought but the older butler seemed unfazed by the blatant lie to his face.

"Oh not to worry you should know that I haven't cared about late hours for a very long time" said Alfred stepping away from the door so Wonder Women and Superman could enter.

Alfred led them into a large sitting room before turning to face Diana "Your highness" said Alfred bowing slightly to Dianna.

Diana was a little taken back by the title she was given but smiled back at the butler. "Hello Alfred" said Diana holding her hand out to shake the older man's hand. Alfred shook the out stretched hand back and Diana was surprised by the strength in it.

"So Alfred How long have you known bat- Bruce for" asked Diana not knowing what Alfred preferred.

Alfred chuckled at Diana's uncertainty "Your highness Feel free to call sir whatever you like, believe it or not this is not the first time I've met... uh Master Bruce's acquaintances".

Diana relaxed at that. "And to answer your question, I've known Bruce Wayne is entire life". Said Alfred Proudly.

"And what was he like as a child" asked Diana, knowing that tonight may be her only chance to find out information on the man behind the cape and cowl.

Alfred thought for a moment and then chuckled lightly before answering. "He was troublesome, I can't think of a day I wasn't chasing after him or begging him to come down from the highest branch of tree in the back garden" said Alfred fondly.

Superman had been listening to the butler speak but had noticed something "Alfred why are you limping?" asked Superman looking at Alfred's left leg.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Alfred looking very flustered.

"I didn't notice a limp when he walked us in" said Diana wondering what Clark was talking about.

"He's hiding it very well" was all Clark said before taking a step towards Alfred.

Alfred was beginning to look very guilty; something that Clark thought did not suit the older butler at all.

Alfred seemed to finally give in after Superman continued to stare at his leg oddly.

"I have merely injured myself, I am _old _Master Clark" said Alfred hoping to change the subject.

"You're not a very good liar-"

"And neither are you sir" said Alfred very straight forward to Superman. Superman just smiled at what Alfred said.

"Ok I'm sorry no more tip toeing around the truth. We're here to see Bruce, we think he's is in some sort of trouble and needs help but he wont asked for it" said Superman honestly.

Alfred didn't say anything but gestured for them to follow him into a large kitchen. "Would anyone like some tea" said the butler opening cupboards and lighting a nearby stove.

"Alfred we really don't have time-"started Diana.

"Oh I know Miss, and I understand why your here. Master Bruce has been acting differently lately; it hasn't gone unnoticed by all members of this household" said Alfred pouring four cups of tea.

Superman noticed this. "Four cups Alfred? Is Bruce here?"

"No I'm afraid not Sir" said Alfred. "Now please take a seat your tea will be ready soon"

Superman was trying to not look extremely annoyed but he couldn't stop himself "How can that be Alfred! We looked all over Gotham we checked every alley way and every rooftop, this is the only other place he can be!"

"You are aware that you're talking about a man who makes it his business to remain unseen by everyone" said Alfred with a small smile on his face.

"Yes Alfred but I'm not everyone" said Superman.

"No you're not" said Alfred politely putting a cup into Superman's hand that contained steaming tea. "But he does know you, and I'm sure he has many tricks to avoid being seen by you".

Superman knew this was true. Bruce had shown many times that he was always one step ahead of the man of steel. Of course Bruce would know how to stay out view from him. It would have been too easy for Bruce to see him flying through the night sky of Gotham with Diana; Superman would have stood out like Christmas lights with the Red and Blue tights against Gotham's dark night sky.

Clark and Diana reluctantly sat down at the kitchen table. Both drank there tea trying not show how much they were enjoying it.

"While I know this must be a frustrating time I think I know someone who can help" Said Alfred.

"Who Alfred" asked Superman from his chair. "You were the only person I could think off who could help us".

Alfred just smiled "I'll just go get that very person for you" Alfred walk out of the kitchen leaving Diana and Clark to wonder who the Butler was talking about.

"Who else lives here?" asked Diana.

"I don't know" replied Superman with a blank look on his face. "I always thought it was just Bruce and Alfred". Superman took another sip of delicious Tea in front of him.

"Maybe he's married" suggested Diana.

Superman who had a mouth full of tea quickly swallowed before he could spit it out in shock. Because he had swallowed so quickly Superman started to gasp for air for a couple of seconds. None of this was lost on Diana.

"It's not that hard to believe" snapped Diana.

"Sorry Diana" said superman breathing calmly now. "It's just Batman isn't exactly what you would call _marriage material_" that last part was said with a small smirk on Superman's face that Diana didn't miss.

"You would laugh at your friends own happiness" Diana said hoping to guilt Clark.

The smile soon formed into a look of guilt but Diana couldn't help but agree with Superman a little.

A man who constantly wages his own war on crime every night would be difficult to spend the rest of your life with. Diana wondered if Batman ever thought about settling down. Diana thoughts were interrupted by voices coming from outside the kitchen.

"Are serious Alfred? _Superman AND Wonder women _are sitting in _OUR _kitchen"

_Sounds like a child. _Thought Diana.

"Yes Master Timothy and they are very anxious to speak to you, but if you don't calm down I doubt you will make any sense". Suddenly the kitchen door was opened and Diana looked straight at who was standing besides Alfred with a look of amazement on his face.

A boy stood next to Alfred and looked about fifthteen years old he had jet black hair that was cut shortly but somehow still managed to look messy from sleep. He was dressed in a pair of pyjama pants and a baggy T shirt.

Superman smiled at the boy and stood up from his chair ready to shake the boy's hand. The young boy shook the hand back with enthusiasm "Hi my names Super-"

"I haven't grown up under a rock Superman I know who you are... and I know about Wonder Women, your both part of the Justice League" said the boy with the same look of amazement on his face.

"Ok then, you know us, but what's your name" asked Diana with her arms crossed.

"Tim Drake" said Tim holding his hand out to Wonder Women "But you might know me better as Robin"

"_r-obin" _stuttered Superman "_Your Robin_"

"Well I was Robin until about a week ago" said Tim looking at the ground sadly.

Alfred noticed the sad look on Tim's face and patted him comfortingly on the shoulder "How About I make you something warm to drink Master Timothy".

"Thanks Alfred" Said Tim taking a seat at the table.

"Look Tim we would love to know what's really going on with Batman" Said Diana trying sound kinder than the words felt. She didn't want to be so straight forward but they were running out of time.

It was odd but a look of relief passed over Tim's face and for some reason Clark knew they were about to learn some very new information.

"Well If your here I guess you have noticed him acting differently lately" said Tim. Alfred placed a steaming hot chocolate in front of him and also placed a plate of cookies on the table in reach of everyone.

Superman almost found it laughable that they were about to discuss some of Bruce's most darkness and well kept secretes that no Hero or villain knew, over Cookies and Hot chocolates.

"I started to notice about a month ago, he was waaay more distant than usual, after patrol he would rarely leave the Bat-cave, he would spend hours down there only leaving after Alfred forced him to eat or sleep" said Tim.

"No offence Tim but sounds like the Batman I know" said Superman.

"I'm not done yet" said Tim with an annoyed look on his face. Diana elbowed Superman in the ribs and smiled at Tim to continue.

"Yeah it was normal for him to stay down there for longs hours, but we begun to worry when he stopped going to meetings" said Tim stopping to dunk his Chocolate cookie into his hot chocolate.

"Meetings?" questioned Diana turning to Superman.

"Bruce runs his own Company during the day," said Superman helpfully.

"His own _Company _and he still finds the time to be Batman" stutter Diana.

"Along with being the World's greatest detective you could probably call him the world's greatest multi-tasker" said Tim with an amused look on his face.

"Why did he stop going to meetings" asked Superman hoping to get things back on track.

Tim took another cookie and dunked it into his hot chocolate again. "Well he never really told us why, he just told Alfred to tell the company he was sick and to get Luscious Fox to run things while he was away. With no meetings to go to Bruce rarely left the Cave at all, well apart from patrol of cause."

"Did he ever look sick" asked Diana remembering the last meeting with Batman.

Tim nodded and then spoke "Yeah it was weird, sometimes he would look like he was a deaths door and then an hour later he would look really healthy".

"How was he on patrol" asked Superman.

Tim's eyes grew dark and the cookie he was about to dunk was place on table near his cup. "He didn't seem to care anymore".

"What do you mean Tim" asked Diana in a calm voice.

"He... He didn't hold back on anyone... before I could always seen him trying to make sure any thug he beat up would only walk away with maybe a broken rib or wrist, or at the very least a small concussion. But since he has been acting differently he has been brutal... Last time we both went on patrol he beat one guy up so bad that I overheard the paramedic's sayings he was in a critical condition. I think that's why he made me stop being Robin, He didn't want me to see him let go like that".

"So he stopped you from being Robin just like that?" said Diana.

"Yeah when we came home and I changed out of uniform he surprised me and locked it up, he said I wasn't needed as Robin anymore but I was welcome to keep living at the mansion. After that he kicked me out of the cave, I haven't been able to get back in since".

"Has anyone been down there since then" asked Superman.

"Alfred was locked out too" replied Robin.

Superman and Wonder women exchanged worried looks. "Anything else you can tell us" asked Superman to Tim.

"He just isn't himself, I know Bruce and this isn't him, it's like the Bruce we all know has disappeared and been replace by a stranger. He rarely speaks to anyone and if he does speak to anyone its only Alfred". Said Tim sadly.

Superman could hear the pain in Tim's voice and decided a decision had to be made. Stepping up from the table Superman gestured for Wonder Women to follow him out of the Kitchen so they could talk in private. Tim looked to deep in thought to notice them leave the table.

Stepping outside of the kitchen Clark looked at Diana hoping she would have some idea where to go from.

"I think we should wait for him to return from petrol and get some answers from him" said Diana putting it as simply as she could.

"I agree" said Superman surprising Diana. "While it's normal for Bruce to not speak to anyone for weeks, I think it's very strange that he Stopped Tim from being Robin, I think it's even stranger that a man is in a critical condition because of him. That alone is crying out to be investigated".

Diana smiled "I'm glad you agree, we should probably check the cave out" said Diana before mentally remembering Alfred and Tim were locked out.

"We can't get it in thought" Said Superman looking disappointed "I'm sure we could get some answers from the Cave but short of making a large hole Bruce's walls I doubt were getting in".

"I know a way" said Alfred from the Kitchen door way.

Superman and Diana both turned around to see Alfred standing at the Kitchen door way holding two empty cups and a dish cloth.

Superman Smirked and could help but mutter under his breath "And I wondered where Bruce learnt to sneak up on people".

Alfred pretend to not to hear Superman's compliment and turned to Diana. "I know an entrance that leads directly into the cave, it hasn't been used in years but Master Bruce made sure that there was always a secret way into the Cave that only I and him alone knew about, in case of emergency".

"Alfred that's brilliant!" shouted Diana hope filling up in her up. "Where is it?".

"Outside in the Greenhouse" said Alfred placing empty tea cups into cupboards.

Superman gave a look of annoyance. He couldn't help but feel a little underimpreseded about a secret entrance to the Bat-cave that no one knew about being located somewhere as boring as the garden. In fact it felt dangerous to Superman. Anyone could stumble across it if they were to walk about the Garden and Superman wondered why Bruce would keep if there was a risk of that.

Alfred seemed to have read Superman's mind. "Oh don't worry sir; it's very well secured Master Bruce made sure of that when he started expanding the cave to cater to his late night activities".

Superman still wasn't convinced. "But Alfred it still sounds too easy, someone could stumble across it and put things together".

"Superman not to be rude but I'd rather check the cave out before Batman gets back, its bad enough were snooping for clues around his family, but think what's going to happen if he catches us down in his personal work area, I don't think I can survive a glare that strong".

Superman nodded and headed towards the front door of the mansion. With Diana, Tim and Alfred following him.

Tim looked very mad for some reason and Diana decided to ask why. "Something wrong Tim" asked Diana politely.

Tim was looked up and Diana saw a look of betrayal on his face. "I thought he trusted me with stuff like this..."

Tim walk away from Diana over to Alfred who begun to speak to him in a comforting tone.

Diana could understand how Tim felt. Diana may not have known Bruce for as long as Alfred or Tim, but she still felt that she deserved some insight into his life. Meeting him as Bruce Wayne in Paris had made Diana think that Bruce would own up, and maybe involve her more in his life. But as always Bruce had done the opposite and had ignored her hoping she would just forget she had ever met Bruce Wayne.

After the short walk to the garden Alfred led them all to a large green house that looked like it hadn't seen much use in many years. Dianna stepped into the green house feeling a little excitement about what they were about to do. Alfred showed them to a corner of the Green house which was very dark partly because weeds had begun to grow on the outside part of green house blocking out any light.

Diana looked carefully and was surprised to see a small well in the very corner. Putting two and two together Diana smiled. "It doesn't seem so obvious now" said Diana.

Tim didn't agree. "A hole straight into ground of Wayne manor.. No that's not obviously an entrance to the famous bat-gave" Said Tim with sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Superman smiled at Tim letting him know he agree with the young hero

Alfred just rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately Batman was not gifted with a fortress in the Antarctic to call his base of operations". Superman looked to pissed off at Alfred's subtle insult.

"When Bruce was a child he fell down this well" Said Alfred remembering in his mind the incident clearly.

Diana wondered if it was a normal thing for children on earth to fall down wells or if it was just something Bruce would have normally gotten into growing up.

Diana leaned in to inspect the well noticing a thick wooden barricade covering it screw on with nails. Superman walked over and picked the board up with his hand easily.

Everyone expect Alfred was expecting to see deep into the well. Instead this time they were greeted with another barricade; Made of steel.

This time Superman used both hands to lift the steel off the well, and everyone was forced to move backwards as bits of mental were flying out from the forced Superman was putting on the mental.

A loud whine was heard from the strong mental before Superman turned around holding the barricade in his hands putting it lightly down near the well.

Excitement filled Diana again and she looked down the well this time seeing nothing but pure darkness.

"I'm sure you will find your way from here" said Alfred lightly bowing and turning around to walk out of the green house back to mansion. Diana waved goodbye and turned back to well.

"Well we better get going" said Diana rising into the air, Superman followed.

"Wait!"cried a voice from behind them. Diana and Clark turned around to face a Tim who was looking at them. "I'm coming to".

Superman shook his head. "'I'm sorry Tim but this is league business now, your help has been great but we can take it from-"

"No, I need to go down there. You may have forgotten but something that belongs to me is down there and I intend on getting it back." Said Tim in a voice that left no room to be argued with.

Diana remember that Tim's Robin costume was down there and felt that it was only fair he get the costume back. "Ok Robin" said Diana deciding that it was time to use the Tim's preferred name. "I'm going to have to carry you down though".

Tim quickly nodded and walked towards a floating Diana who picked Tim up under his arms and followed Superman into the well. Diana couldn't help but think it funny how quick Robin agreed to be carried, when Bruce would fight tooth and nail to not be.

On missions Diana would simply pick the Dark Knight up to save time, putting up with his constant complaining about being man handle by Amazon princesses. It was always light hearted but Diana knew there were times where Bruce would refuse being carried by anyone seeing it as being a burden and weakening the team.

Superman went first declaring he would see the best in the darkness to which Diana did not argue. Diana followed Clark who went in head first. Darkness surrounded Diana when she flew into the well head last. Tim seemed calm, but Diana was sure Tim was used to cold dark places. Diana was not, and she silently prayed that the darkness would end soon because breaking down from fear in the middle of a well was not something hero's do.

For about minute the only sound Diana could hear was her own heavy breathing. Finally the darkness started to ease and Diana could see that they were at the bottom of the well which was no longer a small enclosed space but had enough room for all three of them to stand. Diana could see light was now coming from the moonlight that was somehow creeping into the wells entrance.

Superman could see a way out of the bottom of the well through a broken wall that looked man made since it was too straight and not jagged. Diana followed Superman but stopped when her boot got caught on something soft below her. It was hard to see in the darkness but Diana was able to bend down dislodge the soft object that now felt more solid in her hand. Bringing it up to the light Dianna laugh softly at what it was.

A small child's sneaker which looked very old and was covered in dirt and was in Diana's hand, and it didn't take Diana long to figure out who it belonged to. Diana placed the sneaker back on ground and move to catch up with Superman and Robin.

Superman led them through a small tunnel that grew bigger and bigger as they walked through it until the tunnel formed into the rest of the cave. Diana had never been into the bat-cave before, but she had always heard about it from other heroes, mainly Superman. Clark had only told her that it was where Batman did most of his detective work and also where he developed gadgets. Diana hadn't been very interested. It sounded boring enough that Batman would need to have some sort of base of operations to keep his cars and jets.

But seeing the cave in front of her now was breath taking. It was to put it simply. Enormous. Diana could feel curiosity seeping in the more they walk through the cave. How had Bruce gotten a giant penny into the cave unnoticed? Why was there a giant in the cave?... Questions continued to form in Diana mind until Tim's voice broke her thoughts

"Wonder Women I need your help". Diana flew over to Tim who was standing in front of glass cases full of empty costumes. Diana inspected each with curiosity. Tim pointed towards the end that had a red robin costume enclosed in it. "Try not to get any glass on it" Said Tim seriously. Diana rolled her eyes and raised her hand and with her strength smashed the glass case open leavening a hole big enough for Tim to get the costume out without tearing it on the edges of the broken glass.

Tim disappeared around the corner after this before saying a quick thanks to Diana. After walking around the cave a little more Diana decided to find Superman and see if he had found anything that could help figure out what was wrong with Bruce.

Superman was standing in front of a very large computer screen typing things into its keyboard. Diana walked up to Superman and could see frustration clearly on his face. "Clark what's Wrong" asked Diana when Clark slammed his fist down in frustration making a small but noticeable dent in the side of keyboard desk.

Frustration soon turned into a look of defeat. "I can't get into Bruce's database, He has made it impossible to hack into, as I knew he would... but I still hoped I might have been able to find something that could give us lead".

"Maybe Robin can help" suggested Diana helpfully.

"Sorry no can do" Said Robin appearing out of nowhere in costume causing Diana to jump slightly. "When Bruce stopped me from being Robin he also locked me out of all the computer hardware".

Diana groaned at another dead-end. Sure they were in the Bat-cave but without having computer accesses to anything they were stuck to simply being in a cave.

Diana left the Computer determine to find something that would lead them to Batman's strange behaviour. Diana walked over to a large work bench which had many half worked on Batarangs and grapple-hooks lying on it, but what caught her attention was a tiny box metal box with a padlock on it.

Tim had walked over from the computer to and was now looking at the box with interest. "That wasn't there the last time I was down here...".

Tim stared at the box from another angel "There could be a dangerous weapon part inside that Bruce was talking abo-"

"It's not equipment" said Superman darkly behind them.

Diana turned around and saw a haunting look on Clark face. Clark looked like he had seen something very foul; his face was down casted looking at the box. Diana suddenly felt very nervous and almost afraid to ask what Clark had seen in the mental box.

Tim looked at Superman's facial expression with curiosity. "What did you see Superman. A bigger belt?" the last part was meant as a light joke but Diana knew Clark was nothing but serious now.

Superman turned away from the box to look at Tim, looking at the young sidekick in his uniform for the first time.

"Look Tim I'm going to have ask you to leave the cave. This has just become a Justice League investigation and since you are not a part of the league _yet_ I cannot let you be involved in what we are about to discuss". It was said in a way that left no room to be augured with, and Clark said the words in a tone Diana often heard him use on the league during serious missions.

Tim looked hurt by the words but still nodded silently. Diana couldn't help feeling sorry that he had to be excluded from something that involved him so personally. Tim turned towards the large set of stairs that Diana assumed led to mansion.

After Tim was out of view Diana was about to asked about the box but Superman held his hand up to silence her.

Seconds after this there was the distinct sound of a mental door being slide open and then closed. After this Superman lower his hand and gestured for Diana to speak.

Diana didn't even need to think about what she wanted to ask. "What is in the box Clark".

Instead of replying Superman walked forward to the box and ripped the padlock off with ease.

Diana felt a burning curiosity to know what was inside, but the look on Clarks face said it was nothing good. Slowly leaning in to look any fear that Diana had felt quickly turned into confusion.

Sitting in neat plastic air tight bags were large amounts of green and white pills. Diana reached into the box and counted three bags all containing at least a hundred pills.

"What are they?" question Diana, bring them up to light to examine them.

Clark gave look that said _isn't it obvious._ "It's a form of drug, what type of drug I don't know". Said Clark also taking a bag of pills to inspect them.

"Ok so now what, what does this prove".

Superman didn't say anything but continued to stare at the drugs until Diana got his point. It didn't take long.

"What you think just because we find drugs he is automatically taking them" Snapped Diana not happy that Superman would jump to the worse conclusion.

"I not happy about it but it at least it explains some things" Said Superman in an all knowing voice.

"It doesn't explain anything! There are plenty more reasons for why Bruce is acting different". Diana had put the Pills back into the box, now not wanting to have anything to do with drug.

"Look Diana I know it seems hard to believe but it makes sense now" Said Clark placing his hand on Diana shoulder. "I'm actually annoyed I didn't think of it sooner, god knows I've seen enough people on drugs in my time as superhero".

"The people you fight are on Drugs?" said Diana in disbelief". Superman chuckled sadly at this.

"Only the low life thugs but yeah I've had to fight with addicts. What most people forget is that Metropolis can sometimes get just as gritty as Gotham can get. No one is invulnerable to the temptation, I guess as sad as it sounds maybe even Bruce isn't".

Diana and Clark stayed silent for a moment both wondering what to do from this point. Diana still found it hard to believe that Bruce would take Drugs. The idea of Bruce doing anything that could make himself feel good didn't sound right. Batman only made decisions if he thought it could somehow benefit Gotham in some way.

"We better take a sample" said Superman slipping a bag into a pocket of his costume Diana didn't know existed. J'onn should be able to figure out what it is using the tower labs".

"We still can't be sure, I mean maybe it's some form of medication" Said Diana believing this made more sense than Clarks Idea.

Clark seemed to think this over for a moment. "If it was medication it would be labelled".

Diana still didn't agree. "He's Batman, he probably knows the dosage he wants and doesn't need any labels".

Clark shook his head. "No, Bruce wouldn't take unlabeled medication".

Diana was starting to get very frustrated with the kryptonian. "Then why do you think he would take unlabeled drugs" Diana said thinking she had got on over Clark.

Clarks face didn't show any sign of defeat. "Street Drugs are always unlabeled" said Clark trying all his might not to insult Diana's intellect. "But there's something about this drug... that makes it different..." Said Clark his voice trailing off and Diana could see in his eyes that an idea was forming

"What about this Drug Clark?" question Diana trying to prod Clark out of his deep thoughts so he could share them.

"Do you remember what J'onn said, about Bruce feeling weak?"

Diana did remember. It had sounded odd at first, but now it sounded interesting. Diana was about to reply but was cut off by an odd echoing sound through the cave. Diana listened and realised it sounded exactly like the engine of a certain Batmobile.

_Time to face the music. _Thought Diana silently praying Batman might just not kill them.


	4. Breaking Point

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry for the slow update but hopefuly this is a good chapter and will make up for the wait.**

* * *

Diana turned to Clark who had already guessed what the sound was and was now walking towards a base of the cave that had a very open space that had tire marks all over the floor. Diana saw that the space also had wide path that lead somewhere out of view. Diana guessed this was the way Bruce got his car in and out of the cave safely.

Diana knew that it was now or never to confront Batman about everything they knew. He was going to be very angry to see them waiting for him. But it was only going to get worse when they asked him about what they had discovered. Diana looked sadly to the opened box on the work bench.

_More like betrayal than anger._ Diana thought miserably

The sound of an engine grew louder and suddenly the Batmobile was before them stopping exactly in front of Clark.

The engine sound slowly died down, as did all the lights on the car which signalled to Dina that Bruce had turned the car off. Dianna was expecting Bruce to jump out of the front door of his car any moment and start yelling at them to get out, but there was only silence. No door opened, no sound could be heard once the Batmobile was quiet.

Diana was beginning to feel very uneasy. _What's he doing in there_ thought Diana worriedly _Why hasn't he started yelling?._

It was impossible to see into the front window of the car, or any widow for that matter since all were heavily darked.

After another heavy moment of silence Diana turned to Clark for an answer. "What's he doing in there?"

"He's not in there" said Clark turning away from Diana and looking up around the cave.

"He can remotely drive that thing" asked Diana in disbelief. "Yes" said Clark simply. "But he would have to see it to control it which means he's somewhere around here". Clark was walking around close near the Batmobill.

"He could of snuck pass us while we were watching the car" Said Diana.

"Oh I bet he did" said Clark examining the Batmobill for something that only Clark could find.

Diana decided to try the most obvious idea she could think of.

"Batman!" called Diana at the top of her lungs. No reply. Well she had been expecting that. "Please show yourself Batman we just want to talk. We are your friends wether you believe it or not". No reply.

Diana let sigh of frustration out. "Did you really think that would work" asked Clark with smirk on his face.

"No" snapped Diana. "But I was hoping he might make some sort of noise so I could locate him".

Clark smiled encouragingly. "He's not going to show himself, because I'm pretty sure he knows why we're here". Diana agreed with that. Bruce had probably already seen the open box, and also the missing Robin costume.

"But I'm pretty sure I know how to get him out into the open" said Superman with a mischievous look on his face.

"How" asked Diana in an uneasy voice.

"Follow my lead" Clark whispered.

Clark walked towards the Batmobile which was sitting dead quiet. Clark studied the car for a moment before raising his fist and slamming it through the side window. There was a deafening crack and then the sound of shattering glass hitting the floor.

"I can do a lot worse than that and you know it Bruce!" shouted Clark. "I can turn your prized Batmobile into nothing more than a little round ball of mental unless you show yourself and talk". Superman knew he was being cruel, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Suddenly out of nowhere Batman dropped from the very high ceiling of the Bat-cave landing flawlessly straight in front of Superman and Wonder Women in full costume. Dianna noticed the paleness was still evident on his skin but less noticeable.

Batman stood up to his fall height which just levelled him with Clark and herself.

"What are you doing in my home _No _in my work space" growled Batman glaring solely at Superman.

"You know why here" Superman said trying to sound the same as Batman but not quite menacing.

"Okay you came, now go" Snapped Batman.

"Not until you tell us what the hell's going on" said Superman taking a step towards Batman.

Batman just smirked "Oh wouldn't you like to know" Batman was starting to walk towards his work bench which had the open mental box sitting on it when Diana noticed him sway a little until Batman fell to the floor.

"Batman!" shouted Diana quickly running to her friend's aide placing her hands on his shoulders.

In speed Dianna didn't know the man posses he threw her roughly to the floor as soon as she touched him.

"Don't touch me!" Screamed Bruce stepping backwards towards his computer monitor.

Superman stared in horror at what he had just seen. Batman had never attacked a teammate unless that teammate had gone rouge, so to see Wonder Women lying on the cold floor of the bat-cave was a bit of a shock for the hero.

"Bruce why did you do that, were only trying to help" said Diana brushing herself of as she stood up.

"I DONT NEED YOUR HELP" Batman shouted in anger. Batman was starting to look extremely pale and worn out. Batman lowered one of his hands down his utility belt opening one of the many pockets and removed two Pills which Diana and Clark instantly recognised. Before either one could say anything Bruce roughly shoved the pills into his mouth swallowing them dry.

A look of total bliss crossed Bruce's face which was extremely odd to watch from a man who rarely smiled. For awhile everyone stood still, no one really knowing what to say or do. Oddly enough Batman broke the silence.

"You both need to leave".

Superman gaped at Batman. "You think were leaving after seeing that!, you need help, your obviously overwhelmed by something and have resorted to drug use".

"You wouldn't understand" growled Batman.

"Then make me understand" Asked Clark strongly taking a step forward to his friend with a pleading look on his face.

Batman didn't say anything for awhile as he stared at the ground not wanting to meet Clark's pleading eyes. Slowly batman looked up with a pricing glare at Clark. "You of all _people _would never understand". The words were said quietly almost like Bruce hadn't meant to say them aloud.

Superman could tell there was an insult in the words Bruce had spoken but he didn't understand there meaning. Clark decided to move on and simply point out what they already knew.

"Bruce we already have a pretty good idea what's going on here" Said Clark moving aside to point open box with the bags of pills in it.

Batman chuckled at this. "Stick to smashing things up Clark, detective work doesn't suit you". Batman had turned his back on Clark and was walking towards his computer console.

"What happened to Alfred's leg Bruce?" asked Clark in a serious voice. Batman back stiffened at Clark's words.

Clark could tell he hit a sore spot. "I wasn't quite sure anything was really wrong, but you just proved it to me" Clark was smiling proudly that he had figured it out. "I know it must have been you who cause it, I'm sure it was pure accident, you were probably angry, Alfred wanted you to leave the cave or something along those lines, and you didn't want his help, so maybe he catches you off guard by touching you on the shoulder, and you snap".

Bruce sharply turned to face Clark pure fury on his face. "You don't know what you're talking about".

"Oh I bet I do" said Clark smugly. Suddenly Bruce leaped forward fist raised aiming for Superman. Superman wasn't worried; the Punch was going to hurt Batman not himself. But something was different. Superman felt Batman's fist and was shocked to find himself pushed back by it. The punch didn't hurt, but the fact that Batman had been able to make him move at all was not good. He wasn't called the man of steel for nothing. In fact Clark had learnt early on in his crime fighting career that when people tried to punch him ,it was always safe to roll with the punch to avoid hundreds of broken hands.

Superman stumbled back and looked dumbstruck at Batman. Batman smirked at this. "Sorry _oh Great detective_, looks like you haven't figured everything out". Clark saw red. He hated how Batman knew how the hit the right spots to piss him off. Well if he wanted to fight so be it.

Superman flew into Batman knocking him into the wall. Batman didn't seem fazed at all. Superman glared hard into Batman eyes. "I used enough forced to knock you unconscious". Clark said still glaring at Batman.

"Maybe your losing you touch" Said Batman in patronizing voice. Clark saw red again and raised his fist punching Batman. Clark had meant the Punch to hurt, Batman was forced backwards from the punch and Clark couldn't help but feel a little satisfied when he heard a painful grunt from Batman.

Bruce recovered quickly and looked ready to attack again but was stopped by Diana.

"Superman! Batman! This isn't helping" said Diana stepping between the two fighting hero's.

Superman stilled looked ready to attack but turned to Dianna. "He started it" Superman snapped.

"Yes _well _be the bigger man and end it" Snapped Diana back. Superman inwardly groaned and knew Dianna was right. They weren't here to fight Batman, and getting angry was only going to make it so much easier for Bruce to avoid talking about anything.

"Fine, Bruce Diana is right lets..." Superman never finished his sentence because the person who was suppose to be listening had disappeared. Superman loudly groaned this time. They had made the rookie mistake of taking there eyes off a very out of control Batman.

"Use your X-ray vision" Dianna whispered urgently.

"It won't work" Superman whispered back in slightly worried voice. "Bruce lined the Cave with led... in case I ever went rouge". The last part was said with a hint of resentment.

Diana grunted in frustration. Things were going from bad to worse very quickly and they had only gotten slightly closer to figuring out what was wrong with Bruce.

"We could maybe try the car again" Said Clark helpfully facing Diana. "I know deep down Bruce would never let anything happen to his beloved..."

"Clark watch out!" screamed Dianna who was pointing at Batman who leaped down from a high up vantage point with something green glistening is his hand aiming for Clark. Clark turned towards what Dianna was pointing at but didn't have enough time to avoid being knocked in the Face by Batman with the green objected. Batman landed carefully onto the ground hunched over.

Diana looked at the object in Batman's hand, unsure for a moment before the reality hit her. _kryptonite_

Superman stumbled backwards in daze onto the floor and grunted in pain. Batman had leapt forward from where he had landed to jump onto Superman pinning him down. Batman raised the kryptonite rock high up ready to strike again. Superman had managed to focus his gazed onto what was in Batman's hand and fear struck his face instantly.

"Bruce... You promised you would only... use it when I was out of... control" spoke Superman weakly. Dianna had to act quickly; the rock was barely small enough to fit into Batman's hand. Dianna pulled her lasso from her belt and threw it at the kryptonite hoping it would hit the desired target. The lasso landed gracefully around Batman's wrist which contained the kryptonite. Batman looked up at Diana and smiled.

_Watch me wipe that smile of your face _Thought Diana madly. Diana was about to tug on the indestructible rope but was stopped when she went flying through the air only to stop when she smashed into a wall. Dianna saw nothing but blackness for a moment; it had been a hard hit. She had tried to aim her arm for the wall first hoping it would save her from any head injuries. It had, but Dianna felt her arm twist in a painful direction and Dianna couldn't help but yell in pain. _Push through it Diana, Superman needs you_. Diana pushed herself up ignoring the pain that she felt in her arm. She turned to Batman who had ripped the lasso of his wrist and thrown it aside.

Batman smiled again when he saw Dianna cradling her injured arm. "Did the great Amazon Princess get hurt by the small defenceless mortal" Said Batman smirking madly. Diana then stared in horror as Batman raised the kryptonite above his head and smash it into Clark's chest. Superman cried out in agony and for a moment all Dianna could do was stare in disbelief at what was happening before her eyes. For some reason all she could hear in her head were Tim's words he had spoken earlier.

_It's like the Bruce we know has disappeared and been replace by a stranger._

"I asked you to leave!" Screamed Batman to Clark, raising his fist high again. "But did you_ listen_" Batman swung the kryptonite into Clarks face this time. Clark cried out again.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Spat Batman. "I not some child that needs to be checked up on just because I don't turn up for one of your stupid club meetings!".

"We only... wanted to... _help_ you" Clark managed out weakly. Batman pressed the kryptonite hard down on Superman's chest. Superman screamed out. The pain was unbearable. Superman was positive he was going to black out soon. Superman closed his eyes; he could not look at Bruce's enraged face anymore. Superman had never wanted the pain to stop so badly in his life before. _Please Bruce... Get a grip of yourself... you're going to kill me if you don't stop._

And then it stopped. Superman felt the weight of the kryptonite taken of his chest. Clark took a moment before opening his eyes. He was still in a lot of pain, and moving was the last thing he wanted to do. Slowly Superman opened his eyes; he was no longer pinned down by Bruce which enabled him to roll painfully onto his side.

Diana was sitting next to him holding her legs up to her chest, a single tear running down her cheek. She was also shaking. Clark grunted as he pulled himself up into a sitting position next to Diana.

"Where is Bruce" asked Clark in a weak voice. Diana simply pointed to the side where the form of one Dark Knight laid motionless. He was on his back and Clark couldn't see his face. "The kryptonite?" asked Clark just as weakly as before. Diana again pointed simply, this time though to a cliff side of the cave. Clark understood.

"Diana" Said Clark in a stronger voice. "You had to do it... Bruce was out of control...Bruce will understand". Superman gently touched Diana on the arm to which she violently flinched away from.

"That man is not the Bruce I know". It was said so unemotionally that it took Clark off guard. "We need to get him to the med-bay of the watch tower... only J'onn can help him now". Superman silently agreed.

Diana stood up from the ground and held her good arm out to Clark to help him up. Clark accepted it gratefully.

* * *

Alfred was standing in the kitchen washing dishes when he heard the cave entrance open. Dropping the plate he was holding into the sink Alfred ran, or rather limped quickly out into the main hall to the grandfather clock.

Standing in front of him was a very pale Superman. Standing behind Superman was a very stony face Wonder Women, who was carrying over her shoulder an unconscious Batman.

"Master Bruce!" Said Alfred in an alarmed voice.

"He's ok Alfred' Said Superman quickly. "Just going to be sore in the head when he wakes up". Alfred calmed down but still looked worried.

Superman wondered how he was going to explain this to the butler. "Ah... Alfred we are going to have to take Bruce to the watch Tower for a few days... he isn't well you see and..." Alfred held his hand up to stop Superman.

"I understand, just please get him well" Said Alfred in a pleading tone which went along with a look of desperation. Superman didn't like the tone or look one bit.

"Don't worry Alfred we will, and we will let you know as soon as anything important happens" Said Superman in a reassuring voice.

'Thank you Master Clark" Said Alfred to Clark. "And Thank you Your Highness" said Alfred smiling kindly at Diana. Diana forced herself to smile back.

"Oh Alfred Before I forget, can you let Tim know we need him to look after Gotham for a few days...while Bruce is gone". Said Clark.

"I'll let him know first thing tomorrow morning" Said Alfred.

"I've told J'onn were ready for transport to the Tower" Said Diana quietly. "He has us ready to be transported to the watch Tower transport bay. He says we will be _unnoticed _if we leave now".

"Understood" Said Superman. It was good no one was going to see them sneak Bruce into the medical bay.

_God knows we could do without that kind of trouble after tonight _Though Superman before the feeling of transportation engulfed him.


	5. Words Dont Count

**Hey guys, please read this author note because it's important.**

**Last week I finally got my copy of Batman: Venom (After waiting for like 4 months... grrr). Anyway after reading it I have decided to make some small changes in my previously written chapters.**

**You can go back and read them if you like, its only chapters 3 and 4. There not huge changes but I felt they needed to be made. Basically the only change I can see being noticeable is that I changed the form of drug system Batman takes. Instead of it being taken by needle it's now in pill form.**

**This is how it's written in the comic and it works much better than a needle. Sorry if this annoys anyone. I'm also sorry for my slow updates. **

**I not overly happy with this chapter like I was with my last one. It's a lot quieter, and it was boring to write. I did though enjoy writing the end part, which I hope is good.**

* * *

Diana stepped off the transporter bay and looked around at the large space station she had called home for nearly a year. Nothing had change since she had last been here, which was almost four hours ago. To Diana it felt like days ago. Diana's eyes met with Jo'nn, who was standing by the controls desk, with an unreadable look on his face.

Clark was behind Diana with the same pale look on his face. J'onn quickly noticed this.

"Superman, you look ill"

Clark waved his hand dismissively. "I'll be alright in a couple of hours, its Batman that needs looking to; I suggest we get moving to the medical bay before anyone catches us".

Dianna who was still holding batman over her shoulder agreed and headed towards the med bay. J'onn and Clark followed. No one said anything for the entire walk. Everyone was aware of how serious the situation was.

Once out front the medical bay doors J'onn stepped forward and entered a password into the sericuity panel next to the door. Superman frowned at this, the medical bay never required password entry. J'onn noticed Supermans frown and explained.

"I thought it best to password the room for Batman's examination, and if required further treatment. The others are aware and know to contact me straight away if they have any health concerns".

"That didn't make them supsious?' Asked Superman with slightly worried look on his face. "We need to keep this as quiet as possible". Stressed Superman.

"I told them I was doing lab work inside and it was it crucial I not be disturbed, they all believed me". Clark seem happy with the answer and followed john into the med bay. Diana also walked in and headed towards the metal examination table, placing Batman gently on it. Diana then moved back towards the wall to let J'onn start.

Supermen suddenly remembered that J'onn hadn't been filled in on the last hours events, and stifled a groan at having to explain. Superman was about to speak but was stopped by the Martian.

"To save time I have already read your minds, and am quite well informed on what's going on".

Superman nodded and let relief rush onto his face. Not having to explain the events of the last hour was small mercy, compared to how the rest of the evening had been going so far. Clark looked in Diana's direction and noticed she had a similar look of relief on her face.

J'onn stared at Batman's body for a moment before walking towards and set of metal draws and pulling out a syringe with an unknown drug it in. J'onn then removed one of Batman's gloved hands and rolled up the sleeve, injecting the drug into Bruce's arm. Clark watched closely wondering in his mind what the drug was. J'onn ever the mind reader explained.

"I don't want him waking up half way through my examination, so I thought it best to give him a sedative" J'onn explained carefully to both Hero's.

Diana didn't completely agree. "Is more drugs really what he needs right now J'onn?" Diana question from the wall she was leaning against.

"Unfortunately yes" Said J'onn. "I am also afraid that when he wakes up he may be disoriented and become violent". Diana paled a tiny bit at J'onns last comment. J'onn discarded the now empty syringe into a nearby waste bin.

J'onn then walked over to Batman ready to start, when a frown crossed his face, J'onn then turned to Superman with another unreadable look on his face. "I need his armour removed before I can proceed with the examination". Superman understood but there was the problem of Bruce's mask.

"Can his mask stay on" question Superman. J'onn shook his head.

"I would be too restricted with the mask on, I need to see if there are any injuries on his face, eyes and so forth" J'onn stated. Superman sighed in frustration.

"Can we cut the cameras from the medical bay?" Asked Superman. If they could keep Bruce solely confined to the medical bay they could keep his Identity and secret from the others.

"I have already disconnected them" replied J'onn. Superman still wasn't comfortable with taking Bruce's mask off, but decided it was something they were just going to have to do. No matter how pissed off Bruce was going to be about it.

Clark lifted the mask off _revealing _the face of Bruce Wayne to all in the room. To Diana it was the second time she had seen it. Thankfully Bruce's face was free of any cuts or bruises.

J'onn seemed unfazed by the unmasking, and simply turned to Clark and asked for the rest of the uniform to be removed. Clark nodded and begun to remove layers of armour. Diana noticed this and quickly walked out of the room.

Even though she hadn't been asked to leave Diana left out of respect for the Dark Knight, knowing he would have done the same for her if the roles were reversed.

* * *

Clark folded the Bat-suit neatly up and placed it on the bedside table next to Bruce. Clark moved away from Bruce to let J'onn start his full examination. Before it begun J'onn turned to Clark. "I need you to leave the room please Superman, this is a private Examination".

"Understood" was all Clark said before exiting the med bay. Clark wasn't at all offended at being kicked out; J'onn would have his reasons, and Bruce deserved his piracy.

Once out of the med bay Clark decided to find Diana. The events of the last hour had happened almost at super speed and things needed to be discus. Clark headed towards Diana's room and knock gently on the door.

Diana called out quietly for him to enter. Clark stepped inside the bedroom and found Diana sitting on the edge of her bed with sad look on her face. Clark also noticed that Diana had been crying since her eyes were puffy and red, she was also holding a single tissue in her hand. The Amazon princess that Clark cared deeply about look up at him with eyes full of despair.

Clark stood by the door frozen for a moment not quite sure how to act. It was such an odd thing to see that the Amazon warrior had been crying, it looked unnatural. Clark finally unfroze and sat down quietly on bed next to Diana.

Diana didn't say anything and simply stared at the wall opposite her bed.

Clark couldn't think of any words that were going to cheer the princes up. The last Hour had been emotionally draining for both of them. Clark still found it hard to believe that one of his most trusted friends, had used his greatest weakness against him. And Diana? Well she had been the one to take him out. That on its own was damaging enough.

They had both uncovered that there friend was struggling, struggling with some form of drug problem that was still unclear. Clark still didn't want to believe it to be true, but denial wasn't an option.

Clark could feel Diana take deep breaths beside him; Clark tried to form some words to say to her that might comfort her. Nothing came to mind. So Clark did the only other thing he could think of. He hugged Diana.

Clark could feel Diana's body tense up at his embrace, but it only lasted a second, soon his hugged was returned with great forced he hadn't been expecting. Diana clung to Clark and slowly begun to cry again. Diana begun to take deep breaths forcing herself to start shaking roughly. Clark held her strong and patted her softly on the back to slow the her breathing down.

There was a slow feeling of warm tears running down Clark's neck. He didn't mind one bit.


End file.
